the unusual guest
by chibi raven-san
Summary: One shot. Before the last olympian and detective conan series, shinichi heads home one afternoon to encounter an odd boy along the way.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians to detective conan. All rights go to rick riordon and gosho aoyama. This is before the battle of the labyrinth and the shrinking of shinichi, he will be 14 years old in my story,

* * *

Shinichi pov.

A young teenage boy was walking home one day after school with a new detective book under his arms and a smile on his face. School had already ended for the day and soccer practice was moved to tomorrow. His afternoon was free for him to do whatever he pleased as Sonoko was able to convince Ran to go shopping with her. Therefore, he was able to go buy the book he has been wanting and read without being scold or called a 'detective geek.'

He walked with a tune in his head excited to read the book wondering how the storyline with be.

A crash was heard from the alley up ahead stopping the young detective from his journey home. A young boy's yell soon followed and Shinichi was able to deduce from the pitch the boy must be a child or a boy in his early teens.

"Aw great. Did I end up in China again?"

Shinichi blink at the question. Not because of the content of the statement, though it is rather odd, but because it was asked in English. American he would guess by the strong, sharp pronunciation of each word. He walks quickly to the ally and turns the corner to see a boy around 10 years old with light olive skin, messy dark brown hair, and currently clutching onto a trashcan for support.

"Ahem." The boy notices Shinichi "Sorry, but you're not 'in China' but rather in Japan. Do you need any help?" Shinichi asked in flawless English. However, he worried about the mental state of the boy wondering if he is suffering from a head injury to not notice or realize what country he is in.

"Err…" The boy said he tried to walk towards Shinichi but immediately fainted falling to the floor.

"Well, that was helpful." Shinichi mutter. He paused and glace towards the boy sighing as he knows his conscious wouldn't allow him to leave the boy. He walks towards him noticing that he wore a faded orange t-shirt and denim jeans. He looked around to see if there was anybody else he miss that was with the boy. Knowing that it was becoming late and unsafe for the strange boy to be laying in an ally, He walks towards him noticing that he wore a faded orange t-shirt and denim jeans. Shinichi then decided to pick the boy up slugging him onto his back and carry him to his house to rest. 'so must for a peaceful reading' he thought with a hum.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around 2 in the morning when he finished the book. 'The author really did pull through with this book' he thought as he places his coffee on his father's desk . His eyes glace towards the clock. 'Yikes, I stayed up all the way to two in the morning' Shinichi stretch and started to walk back to his room when he heard a groan in his house.

'What was-, oh yeah it's the boy I found in the ally.' Running to the guest bedroom he sees the boy laying on the bed breathing hard, clutching his head.

:"Hey kid are you alright?": Shinichi asked. The boy jumped in response, brown eyes widen in alertness. "Who are you? Where am I? What do you want?"The boy rapidly speaks in English. Shinichi thankfully was able to understand and recognize his mistake in speaking Japanese with the boy.

"Hello, I'm Shinichi and you are currently laying on my guest bed in my house. Currently what I want would be to know how to make Sonoko less annoying and to know your name." He replies in English curious as to why the boy chose to speaks English instead of at least attempting to speak Japanese.

The boy's harsh glare lessens "My name is Nico Di Angelo. Could you tell me what city I'm in?"

"Beika district, Tokyo, Japan." Shinichi replies. "Can you get up and join me in the living room? Oh and coffee or tea?"

"Er, coffee?"

"Good, because that's all I have right now." Shinichi then walks out the door. Nico gets up and follows him to the living room where he sat down and Shinichi brought him a cup of coffee.

Nico gingerly grabs the coffee and sips it as he hears Shinichi sit down across from him on the couch speaking to himself in Japanese (deducing things out loud about Nico).

Nico stared at the boy in front of him. He was tuning out the boy speaking in Japanese to himself when he spots an image under the boy's brown bangs.

"Why do you have an upside down torch with a sword on your forehead?" He blurted out interrupting Shinichi's muttering.

He stopped talking and lifted his head to look at Nico. An eyebrow rose and confusion appeared on Shinichi's face "What?" he asked in English.

"The mark on your forehead," Nico pointed to his own forehead signaling where is was "Why do you have it?" Nico repeats. Shinichi raises one hand to rub his forehead as if it would appear on his hand but the dark glowing black image was still there. Seeing noting on his hands, Shinichi gets up and walks quickly to the mirror in the hallway. Nico remains sitting in the living room thinking where he have exactly seen the symbol and why does it seem so familiar. Shinichi returns back to the room still having a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing on my forehead." Shinichi looks back to Nico worried.

"How can you not see it?! It's right there! An image of an upside down torch with a sword the symbol of-" Nico abruptly stops his talking and his gaze sharpens as he looks at Shinichi across from him. "Shinichi, Are both of your parents alive?"

Scrunching his eyebrow he hesitantly replies "Yes, both of my parents are alive. However, the last time I saw them was around two months ago but I talk to them once a week to check up on them."

"Don't you mean they check up on you?" Nico ask

"No. I check up on them. I think right now they are in Paris." Shinichi eyes look up thoughtfully. "Di Angelo" Nico looks at the cerulean blue eyes of the boy in front of him feeling as if those eyes are looking at every little secret he has, "You never finish your sentence. What symbol do you see on my forehead that I do not?"

Nico bit his lips, wondering if he should tell him or not. Taking a breath he speaks "I see on your forehead the symbol of Thanatos, the greek god of death."

"The symbol of Thanatos? Barro, Did Sonoko pay you to mess with me? To scare me because my parents left me alone in Japan? Because it's not funny." Shinichi looks seriously at Nico, with a hit of anger in his eyes only to disappear as quickly as it past. "No, Sonoko couldn't have planned all this and you don't even speak Japanese! You posture and speech tells me you are telling the truth or you believe it is the truth but you only just met me so you can't know my experiences with death."

"Your experiences with death?" Nico face becomes solemn as he whispers the question. Shinichi is surprise by the sudden change in the strange young boy he brought into his house.

"Yeah, I haven't had the best luck in my life." Shinichi nervously rubs the back of his neck. "Since I was little I would run into murder cases or trip over people who were dead. I couldn't just walk away after stumbling upon a case so I did the best thing I could as a child. I brought my dad to solve the cases. At first it was a little disturbing seeing all the dead people but there's a peace when the truth have been revealed. My dream is to become the world's best detective like Sherlock Holmes, but I still have a long way to go." He lets out a sigh, thinking of how his father always out does him.

"Heh, that's funny considering your parentage compared to mine." Nico spoke up with a broken expression that Shinichi thought shouldn't be on the 10 year old face. "My mother is dead and my sister had passed away a couple of weeks ago and considering who my father is most people would assume that I understand death but I don't. I was betrayed when the person promise to protect my sister let her died and I was unwanted by most people at camp. I am so worthless."

"Nico, know that you are still wanted. It is terrible to hear what happened to your family but if you need a place to stay or need any help at all I will be here in Japan. Even though I'm 14 I'm still able to help and my parents wouldn't mind if you stay here. If anything they would be ecstatic that their unsocial son has a new friend" he whispered the last part to himself but Nico was still able to hear it. Nico crack a broken smile at his new friend he happened to come across.

Shinichi glad that he got a positive response ruined the mood by bluntly asking "So why would you not realize you were in Japan? Where were you before?" His eyes widen at the fact at how rude his question was to his guest but he still was curious at the answer.

Nico quickly change his face into indifferent. "That's none of your business."

"Oi, Come on. Can't you tell me something? At least what it means for me to have a mysterious image on my forehead that only you apparently can see?" Shinichi face shows irritation.

"You might not see it because of the Mist." Nico replied cryptically

"Mist? What is that exactly?" Shinichi leans forward, doubting the young boy but humoring him nonetheless.

"Mist is a thin magical veal that doesn't allow mortals to see things as they are."

"There's no such thing as magic kid only tricks and illusions that confuse the mind. And why do you say mortals, are you not one yourself?"

"How do you have that symbol on your forehead and still ask these questions? I can feel deaths power on you but you are not even aware of it. I have an idea." Nico then reaches to the back of his pants and pulls out a small black blade. "Can you see this?"

"Of course I can see it!" Shinichi snatches the blade away from Nico "What are you doing with this knife anyways?"

"hey, give that back! I'm still testing something! " Nico made a quick grab towards the blade and then to Shinichi in suspicion and surprise. He then held the blade pointing up towards shinichi "Now look at your reflection on the blade."

"wha-, huh, I really do have a glowing black mark on my forehead." Shinichi turns to Nico with a look of bemusement to see him nod in respose. " I believe that there is something going on based on your part mainly because it is too unlikely for a stranger to know my history, but why and what does it mean?"

"I honesty don't know but I think it is his blessing. What that means for you, I have no clue as I'm still learning about greek mythology and what it means to be a demigod." Nico's eyes widen in surprise at his slip as Shinichi face remains in confusion.

"Demigod? Half mortal half god? You 're saying that greek gods exist. While I may believe that yes I have a mark on my forehead I have a hard time believing that greek mythology is real. Most things can be explained by logic and reasoning. What are you trying to pull on me?" Shinichi narrows his eyes at the boy.

" I'm not lying." Nico said in his defense. "They exist in western civilization, or America. but I think you are just a mortal by your lifes aura."

"Right." Shinichi states thinking he amuse his strange guest long enough "Anyways you are still welcome to sleep here tonight," checking his watch "or what remains of the morning Di Angelo-kun." Shinichi smiles.

"yeah sleep sounds good." Nico's eyes become heavy at the thought and he slowly is consumed by sleep. Shinichi looks to see if Nico was following him back to the rooms only to see the boy sleeping on the couch. Shinichi walks over and pulls a blanket ontop of him and goes to his room to sleep for four hours till he wakes up to get ready for school the same day.

' Greek gods? Hah, it's great to see how imaginative some people can be. Hmm, now what was that trick the symbol on my forehead? Most importantly how did he know about my unfortunate luck? also how much of a coincidence was it for him to meet me?' Shinichi ponders planning to learn more about the mystery of Nico di Angelo.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm back!" Shinichi walks into his home removing his shoes. Hearing silence in return he runs quickly inside the house worried about Nico and the thought that he could have left.

:"Oi, oi don't tell me he been sleeping on the couch all day.": Shinichi mumbled in japananese. He entered the living room to come across nico still sleeping on the sofa. Shinichi sighs and leaves a dish of american fast food in front of Nico for if he gets hungry and walks to the study to write a history paper that he has been procrasinating about.

Nico wakes up three hours later and is surprise to learn he slept in all day. "That's what I get for trusting Minos about shadow travel. 'Oh it's easy Nico just focus where you wish to be and the shadows will do the rest. 'More like I will need the rest, and thank goodness that Shinichi found me. I would hate to end up in another government facility that was horrible. I should go and head back to King minos. I need to figure out how to bring bianca back before it's too late. Anyways where is Shinichi?" Nico said.

As he gets up and walks past the mirror in the hallway he wrinkles his nose in disgust at the attire that he is wearing. Even though the Orange camp shirt is dirty and faded it still holds a reminder for him to the family that will never accept him and the place where he was betrayed. he decided to walk back into the guest bedroom to see if there was aomething he left. Instead he found that Shinichi was kind enough to leave him a box of old clothes that were most likely his when he was his age. He picks up the black T-shirt at the botton of the box and removes the faded orange shirt throwing it in the garbage.

Walking quietly around the house he found Shinichi sleeping on his homework in the library. "Looking at all these books I might think you are an athena kid" Nico whispers to himself. He then picks up a pen and write a quick thank you and leaves a small present on the desk to pay for his troubles. Nico then remembers something dashing out to return back into the room with the bag of fast food."Thank you for helping me shinichi, and telling me that I am someone important. May we meet again someday, hopefully with my sister the next time." Nico then turns to the shadows in the room and run disappearing from the room.

Shinichi sat up straight rubbing his eyes at disbelief of what he saw. :"Did Nico just disappear into a shadow on the wall?":

His elbow then hit something that fell to the floor. Getting on his knees he picks up a toy figurine and a mythomagic card of the god thanatos. He sits back on the desk and reaches out to read a letter address to him.

Show any of these two things to me next time we meet and I promise I will repay you back for taking care of me. Thank you shinichi~yours truly Nico Di Angelo

:"intresting engima Nico di Angelo is, next time I will get answers from you, for there is only one truth":

the end .maybe?

* * *

so this is my first crossover what do you think? Yes it is a one shot and maybe I will continue to write more one shots with these characters. While you may say nico is too ooc remember this is right after he run away -sort of- and he is still greving Over Bianca and has been forced to mature. Also he feels empty and haven't had time for the feeling of hate to grow or to grieve properly. it hints nicos wish to have been able to protect Bianca and how he still have not destroyed all his mythomagic card that I'm guessing he kept on him.

regarding shinichi, he is mortal in the story but he have been bless by thanatos therefore followed by death all the time. also he doesn't believe in the gods existing but is unsure and like the challenge of a new mystery nico brings when he disappears from the library when he was waking up. he was also playing along with nico but due to the fact that nico is still somewhat naive and shinichi isn't the best with sarcasm and genuinely caring for the boy that he found. In the conversation Shinichi truly believes that something is on his forehead due to the many different facts of nico has noting to gain to lying and tricking him.


	2. sequel information

Alright so I have decided to continue this crossover. time line might shift but eh, its bound to due to being a crossover. SO look of the sequel called death's blessing . Here is a sneek peek to the story. All rights go to Riordan and Aoyama for Percy Jackson series and Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Chapter 1

Two years later at Tropical Land...

'…_.Alright let's see what you are hiding. It was just too suspicious of their actions. Hm is it an illegal transaction? _I watch the stocky man trade with a buisness man gaining a suitcase. I sharpen my gaze in attempts to read their lips but settle on just taking pictures as evidence of their trade. 'Seems_ serious with the suitcase filled with what appears to be over 100 million yen.' _

"That's it kid. No more playing detective for you" I hear a deep voice from behind me and fall to the floor after being hit by most likely a metal pipe. _'Aargh.' _I feel the blood drip to my neck and fall to the ground. It takes all my will power to listen to the voices and pay attention to what they are saying yet, I am still unable to focus on my vision and the trobbing pain is slowly affecting my thought process.

"A-aniki" I hear from the distance.

"You let yourself be tailed by this kid"

"Should we rub him out?"

"No Guns! This place is still crawling with cops! Let's use this. The new posion the syndicate developed. The taller one gave a dark humorless laugh. "This posion is untraceable in the body. It'll be an unsolvable murder but this substance is still in development never been used on humans."

I feel my hair grabed tightly and my mouth open by a cool glass. The pill was shoved in my mouth and the liquid from the glass poured directly to the back of my throat forcing me to swallow the pill.

I hear "c'mon let's get out of here"

"Right….So long Meitantei" I hear fading in the distance_._

'_M-my Body …it's burning up! Like my bones are melting.' _The pain cloud my mind and my hands grasp the grass. I hear the steps of a stranger walk towards me. _'don't tell me they decided to watch and make sure the posion was successful, I'm not dead yet!_ '

"Tsk. It seems that my gift will become useless far too early. I spared your life once yet you have not completed your side of the bargain. I cannot let this happen, luck for you Shin-ichi," a chuckle was heard "Hm, it looks like my blessing will be activated to save your life. Till we meet again." I felt a breeze of air sting against my burning skin. A black feather falls infront of my face and I feel the strange presence leave.

_'No d-don't go! Wait! .Ah, AHHH!'_


End file.
